


Professor and the Moon Child

by The_Asgardian_Devil



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prof. Jones is David Bowie in 1999, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asgardian_Devil/pseuds/The_Asgardian_Devil
Summary: David Jones is the most popular Professor at Woodstock University, a teacher as well as a lover of all things Art and Music related. He's charming, intelligent, sassy, attractive for his age, and tied together with an irresistible English accent. Luna Helfae is a student- or, she was a student. His favorite student as a matter of fact. Always keeping the older man on his toes with her fiery wit and infectious passion for life. Fate seems to have a taste for danger, and has risked everything to bring the two together. They're in love, happier than they've ever been in their separate lives, despite the initial hesitation due to 'Professional Familiarity'. It's about time 'Happily Ever After' stopped being a Fairy Tale cliché.(Based off of RP characters developed by myself and my friend Nat on Tumblr)





	Professor and the Moon Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a VERY rough copy of what I wanted, so do go a bit easy on me with the critiquing.  
> I intend to polish the story and it's idea up once I have the time to simply sit and write- but enjoy this mess anyways lol
> 
> Also please forgive the spacing in my writing format, I'm having a lot of trouble with A03 at the moment mucking up my rough drafts and publishing them differently from how they were written. I'm in the process of trying to sort everything out!

"You made breakfast," A sleepy voice broke through the cotton haze of Merlot colored bed sheets. Through barely open eyes Luna saw her lover, hardly dressed as he sat at the end of the bed, a tray piled high with a variety of foodstuffs meeting them both in the middle.

She smiled, giving a mighty stretch as she sat up; today had marked 2 months since their first encounter- well, their first encounter as a couple.

David was her Art History professor, someone she had admired for ages, simply because of his talent and passion for the arts. He had been a musician in his younger years, playing in a moderately successful rock band back in the sixties and seventies, and then an artist, using his love of creation to drag himself back to the top and away from the sex, drugs and rock n' roll lifestyle. But he had admitted to her that teaching was where he felt the most at ease; having a steady job to bring in money while still being able to dabble in the things that made him unique was what he enjoyed.

Luna had tried to deny her growing affections for the older man all throughout her college career, knowing just how much trouble such things could get them both into. It wasn't just trouble that caused her to be at war with herself either, she and David had become good friends over the years she had been there. Admitting those feelings had the potential to ruin one of the best things that had ever happened to her. 

It had been one of the scariest moments of her adult life, confronting him about these feelings. Had she known in advance just how well things would work out, those nerves would've been miles away.

"Well, I've gotta impress my girl don't I?" His hair was still mussed from sleep, his voice still a bit rough, but he was perfect. "I've already been impressed," Luna leaned forward, smiling as she pulled David into a kiss, a hand moving to twine into his hair.

They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally catching one another staring, or simply laughing at how normal moments like these were. If there was one thing that both of these people weren't- it was normal. But they were content in their obscurities.

Once breakfast was out of the way the pair relocated down to the kitchen; Luna wearing one of David's old shirts, this one softened- well worn throughout it's years.

She hummed quietly as she started cleaning up their dishes, her smile brightening up the room when David had joined her, his arms wrapped lazily around her waist. "I'm never gonna get over how comfortable you seem in my house,"

Luna laughed, the sound soft and easy on the ears. "Why wouldn't I be comfy in your house, I've been here for a little over three months now- plus you keep good company, even if you're a perv." 

David pouted, his bottom lip jutting out in a comical fashion. It was a tactic that he used often, to feign emotions so that Luna would dote on him; strictly playful in nature, there was never a dull moment between the two.

"Oh no Mister, you're not getting me on that again," She giggled, squeaking in surprise when one of his hands had made their way to her rear. "Nooooo, David!" He chuckled against her, trailing kisses along her neck in an attempt to make up with her. "Just let me love you, all of you...especially your butt."

Luna snorted, the noise bringing a faint rush of color to her cheeks. For being 51, her darling Professor definitely didn't act like other men of his age.

"So that's why you have me over all the time- you're an ass-man."

David's laughter rang throughout the kitchen, mismatched eyes lit up as he hugged Luna closer. "Among other things Luna Bug,"

The dishes had been washed and put away, and the two were now contentedly tangled together on the couch; the large duvet having been dragged down from David's room to keep them comfortable. Luna's head was rested on his chest, and she was fighting the urge to go back to sleep- keeping her mind busy as she traced nonsensical patterns into the flesh of his hip.

"I can't believe it's been two months already," David mused aloud, and a small smile pulled at Luna's lips. "Well, two months since you graduated- it's closer to three."

She giggled, the sound making David's heart flutter in his chest, and he couldn't help but think about how both of their lives had turned out.

Never in all of his years would he have predicted such an outcome. Luna had breezed into his life in a mess of wild hair and whip smart passion, an artist with a knack for writing and singing, as well as cooking and painting.

She was everything he never knew he wanted in a spouse- of course he blamed a lot of his initial hesitation on the fact that she was his student, even after she had graduated. "Y'know, I can still remember exactly what you were wearing the first time I saw you, just like I remember exactly how nervous you seemed that night in my office."

Luna scrunched her nose up at him, shaking her head gently as she recalled the memories David spoke of. Even though he was her Art History professor, she had technically met him a few months before her first year of University even started. Having complimented a piece of his work that hung in a local cafe they both unknowingly frequented, Luna thought this stranger was charming and attractive- all talent aside.

"Ok, but I was understandably nervous," She had shifted so that David was looking directly at her, feeling her own heart begin to race. "You were my professor, and we were really good friends- age gap not included, that's a lot of stuff to carry around when you've got a crush on someone."

David chuckled, giving a nod in agreement. "A crush eh? I'm pretty sure I remember your cute little arse just flat out saying that you loved me,"

Her face heated up at the memory, and Luna hid against David's side, cheeks and ears the color of a ripe strawberry. "I was nervous! It's not everyday your professor is is 'Mr. tall, dark, English, and handsome'. I panicked."

A kiss was pressed to Luna's forehead, a mediating gesture that was David's way of both forgiving the stumble and expressing his affections.

"It's alright darling, I can't say I would've been any better had the situation been reversed," The older man would never admit it, but when he and Luna had first become acquainted, he had been moderately intimidated by her fiery presence.

He had never met a person who said exactly what was on their mind, did exactly what they wanted to, and never let others petty issues disturb their own peace. To add all of that on top of Luna's already vibrant personality, staggering intelligence, impressive work ethic, and burning passion for her interests. She was a goddess made flesh to David- powerful and soberingly beautiful. He couldn't have dreamed up a young woman so wonderful if he had all the time in the world.

"All fumbles aside though- I really am glad that you told me you had feelings for me," He was still getting used to being fifty-one when Luna finally worked up the nerve; still single, no pets, no love interests of any kind. Back then David had often joked about just marrying his job, because his love life hadn't been panning out.

Luna smiled up at him, her eyes usually filled with mischievous energy now brimming with innocent affection. She had had a rough start to life, and an even rougher transition from 'troubled teen' to 'on your own twenty-something'. Never in her wildest imaginings did she see herself where she was; but where she was was exactly where she wanted to be. At 22 years old, she was already tired of the games people played when it came to dating, tired of going on pointless dates, and completely fed up with people who only wanted what was between her legs.

She craved substance- passion, affection, conversation, the ability to spend a whole day doing absolutely nothing with someone and have it feel like the most wonderful thing on Earth. She had found everything she wanted, and more, with David. Age gap be dammed, she loved him, and would continue to love him.

"I am too- I love you David,"

His arms wrapped a bit tighter around her waist, the fine lines near his eyes more prominent because of his smile. "I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!!  
> It means the world to me <3  
> Comments and Kudos make my day 
> 
> (Also, lmk in the comments if you think I should keep adding onto this!  
> These characters were technically made for RP-ing, but it's totally feasible to make this a collection or a series of various one-shots.)


End file.
